The present invention generally relates to a new and useful construction for a headlamp adjuster mechanism, and more specifically relates to a unique construction of a housing for retaining elements, or portions thereof, of the headlamp adjuster mechanism.
The construction and function of headlamp adjuster mechanisms are well known to those having ordinary skill in the relevant art. Generally, the headlamp adjuster mechanism comprises some type of gear means operatively connected to an adjusting member. Operation of the gear means causes the adjusting member to move, thereby controlling the positioning of the headlamp.
The gear means and at least a portion of the adjusting member are commonly disposed within a housing for protecting those elements of the headlamp adjuster mechanism from the possibly adverse effects of an ambient environment, viz., dirt and moisture. The internal construction of the housing also facilitates operation of the adjuster mechanism.
There are a wide variety of different housing constructions present in the prior art. A typical example of such a housing is disclosed in the patent to Ryder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,018, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Therein is disclosed a housing comprising a body and a cap. During assembly of the adjuster mechanism, the operative elements thereof are placed within a cavity in the body through an open end thereof. The open end of the body is then covered and closed by placement of the cap thereon. The cap is ultrasonically welded to the body in order to firmly complete the housing.
Yet another housing construction for headlamp adjuster mechanisms is presented in the patent to Furfari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,469. This construction is provided with hinge means joining the body to the cap. The hinge means provides access to the operative elements of the adjuster mechanism disposed within the housing. In order to insure a secure fit between the body and the cap, pins are provided for locking those housing elements together.
The headlamp adjuster mechanism of the present invention provides a novel improvement over the mechanisms of the prior art. Specifically, the present invention provides a uniquely constructed housing for containing the operative elements of the adjuster mechanism.